Reassurance
by tracing-tt
Summary: For Jenni.(LJSanta) An unfortunate event occurs and now Jez needs Morgead more than ever. Warning: Character death. Added Author's notes and some changes.


Hey there.

Sorry to say, no new chapters yet. I just want to thank those who sent me reviews :Dark Angel's Blue Fire, dumb ass,and closet geek (I'm glad you liked the present). Thank you so much. They really mean a lot to me.

Right now, I don't have any idea or storyplot in mind. I'm open to any kind of suggestions, pairing,storyline, etc. So if you're not busy, feel free to send me any )

**Reassurance**  
For Jenni.  
By Trace T.

Iona gazed at the sky as she pushed herself forward in a swing. It was Saturday morning and she was with her best friend's family at the park.

Wind rushed at the back as she sailed back and up towards the sky again. She closed her eyes and felt a sense of peace came over her.

The peace was short-lived though.

A scream startled her and she quickly jumped off her swing. Iona looked around her and ..

Pain. So much pain. Black dots danced in front of her eyes. She fought to stay awake but someone grabbed her from behind and Iona Skelton was lost in the darkeness.

Maybe we should visit Iona sometime.

Whack!

Jez Redfern caame back to herself and gripped her woodstick tighter. She bored her teeth to Morgead Blackthorn, and reversed her grip, countering his attack.

Normal soulmates couple would sit on a hill and gaze a the scenery. Not Jez and Morgead though. They try to kill each other.

Jez went for a head strike and Morgead blocked it easily. In turn, he tried to sweep her legs from under her. Jumping back, Jez laughed.

For practice of course.

The fight went on for a while, it always had for them. They were both good fighters, equal in speed and strength.

Morgead met her midway. Their sticks clashed. They blocked and countered. Just for an instant, Jez's mind wandered, Morgead saw his chance. He kicked of her wrist, disarming her.

Shit too late, Jez thought.

In a second, Morgead had her arm pinned behind her back, stick at her throat. "I win", he whispered to her ear and kissed her temple.

"Yeah, you won all right", Jez said grumpily and sat down on the floor. They were in Morgead's house, it has friday afternoon. There's not much Jez can do considering she has a few bodyguards following her everywhere, being a Wild Power and all. The blue fire's great but being treated like the President sucks.

"What's up with you?"

"Losing your edge?", Morgead sat down next to her.

"Ha. As if.", Jez sobered. "I was think about visiting Iona."

Morgead seemed thoughtuful. Then grinned, "Why not?"

"Come on!"

"Relax already!", Morgead mumbled as he walked up to Jez. They were entering a small Daybreak building owned by Lord Thierry. It's where Iona stays for the time being.His place has a nice marble flooring and everything looks lxurious, but the people there spoiled it all.

"What? How did it happen?"

Red hair flying, Jez rushed to the girl on the phone. Other looked worried, some were hovering about.

"Give way!", Morgead barked and pushed his way to the Wild Power.

"What happened?", Jez demanded.

"Ma'am ... our people just found the bodies of the Forrester's family ... "

Forrester's family. Iona's friends.

"... and the body of Iona's guard."

"Where? What about Iona?" Calm down, don't panic, Jez thought to herself.

Everything is going to be fine. Morgead thought to her.

"The Clemmount Park, with no trace of Iona.", the girl replied sadly.

Walking down the block, Jez and Morgead looked for clues, any clue, to where Iona is. They went to Clemmount Park and they found strange trail leading to the opposite building of the park.

They were turning around a corner when Morgead pulled Jez back and flatened them both to the wall.

"What the .. "

"Shhh!" Jez gave him a glare.

Someone is out there, listen. Morgead told her through their mind link.

Just like Morgead said, someone _is_ out there. Two someones actually. Jez realized when she listened to the voices.

"Sweet, so sweet. Such a lovely girl too."

Jez froze.

"Where?"

"I'll show ya. I'll give you a sip even. But you have to pay." Laugther followed.

Jez had a sudden implse to smash his face in. Morgead held her hand. Later. He sent to her.

The two vampires started walking and they followed.

The two vamps were walking into a convenience store, the one with a big scar on his face lad the way and the green-haired vampire followed. Both unaware of someone stalking them.

Once inside the store, Scar Face opened another door in a smaller room. It was very dark and at first Jez could not see anything. But as her eyes adjusted she saw a dark silhoulette against the wall, hanging from a ceiling.

Jez felt tears come to her eyes and her breath caught.

In the middle of the room, hanging from he ceiling, was Iona.

Jez started forward at the same time as the greenheaded vampire bit into her nexk. Jez saw red. She was filled with fury she wanted to scream. She could feel Morgead's rage as well. The vampire hunter gripped her fighting stick and lunged. She took out the vampire in a second.

Morgead rushed in after Jez and staked the vampire that started this dirty business. He was angry and even more worried for Jez.

Jez stood there, not moving, trying to catch her breath. She could feel Morgead's eyes on her.

"I can take care of this.", he said gently.

She shook her head. No. There was a very bad feeling in her stomach. She slowly walked up to Iona, her muscles not really obeying her.

"Goddess, Iona .. " Jez tried to feel for a pulse but she knwe there was no hope. The little girl hung there, face pale and her eyes empty. As Jez stood there, the image started to sink in. As if her mind wasn't willing to register it at first. Iona was hang from a ceiling by her legs and her hands were tied. On her neck were multiple bite wounds.

"Call ... them ... " Jez choked out each word. Morgead wordlessly did so.

Iona's dead. Iona's dead and no one was there to help her. She must have been so scared.

Morgead heard her thoughts, it seems. He walked up to her and held her as tears fell. Jez cried long and hard and Morgead whispered useless comforts into her ears.

Three days later.

Jez sat on Morgead's lap on a wooden swing. Usually she would havesaid that it's childish but now she was too tired to care.

Iona liked to play here. Jez silently noted. Jez clenched her teeth. Because of those stupid vampires Iona's ...

Morgead must have sensed her distress because he held her tight.

"Hey, wanna talk?", he whispered.

"I'll be all right.", Jez said. "I just miss her."

"I know", he replied. "It'll get better, at least Iona's in a good place now. Everything is going to be okay"

Looking into his eyes, Jez knew he believed what he said. She did too. As long as she has Morgead, everything is going to be just fine.

The End

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it.

Trace T. Sze


End file.
